Mating Season Problem
by The Dragon-wolf Omega
Summary: Okay, I was dared to do this. Let's see, something to do with being a Trainer's Pokemon, and how it's hard to find mates during his season. One-shot Fearrow/Haunchkrow


Crap! Note to self, never bet that my brother can't beat "The Final Final Battle" on Hard difficulty as Peach. I paid for it big time. Loser had to do what the other said. If I won, I would get $20! If he did the challenge, I would have to type a Pokemon fic involving mating. And...I can't delete it. He did it, and said to pick a type by random. I chose Flying. He then chose two Flying types.

I hope you enjoy this.

Mating Season Offset

Lucus was traveling to Solaceon Town to drop two of his Pokemon there. He caught some new Pokemon, but didn't want any to be tired, and bored in the PC. He decided to take Haunchkrow and Fearrow, two who he had left in their for a while, and let them get some Exercise there.

He went up to the resceptionist.

"Good day sir," the lady spoke cheerfully to Lucus, "Do you wish to leave some Pokemon with us today."

"Yes mam," Lucus summoned out Haunchkrow, and Fearrow, "One HaunchKrow, and one Fearrow."

"Hmmm," the lady thought for a sec, "Those aren't usually friendly Pokemon, even though we can handle any tempered Pokemon."

"Ha," Lucus chuckled a bit, "these are probably the most friendliest Birds I ever know. They came with me on their own free will, and show no signs of violent tempers. Though, I left them in the PC too long, and want them to have fun."

"When will you pick them up," the lady asked.

"About 2 weeks," Lucus was signing some papers to let the Day Care owners take care of the birds, "I have a bunch of new Pokemon that need training."

"I see," the lady spoke, "Well, we hope to see you again."

Lucus turned to his Haunchkrow, who was female, and his Fearrow, who was male, "I hope you two enjoy your time here."

Haunchkrow was cheery, and flapped to Lucus and gave him a hug, but Fearrow was a bit gloomy.

After their good-byes, the Day Care owners put the birds outside. Haunchkrow spent her time soaring above the skies getting some much needed air. Fearrow, on the other hand, was a bit gloomy.

"We had to have a mating season," Fearrow thought to himself as Haunchkrow flew at high speed to the ground, and for the 39th or so time, created a crater in the ground, "We need to wait until a certain day to mate. Hardly enough, I am a Trainer's Pokemon. We don't get much freedom with those things. And what's worse, This area has no Fearrows or anything. I doubt that any of the Female flying types would like to be with a Fearrow. We earned some bad reputations of being short Tempered, but when a calm one appears, they are still afraid." Fearrow looked up at the over-excited Haunchkrow, who the PokeDex entries usually mark them as laid back, flying like a manic. He stared up feeling a bit happy, "Your still energetic as when you were a Merkrow."

Fearrow remained like this for 3 days. Haunchkrow was flying around like manics were not common in life for 3 days.

Though Fearrow's sadness was noticable from many Pokemon, and provoked by others.

One was a Pichu playing with a ball. and accidently knocked it right into Fearrow.

"Hmmm," Fearrow stared at the round red ball, and the Pichu, "You want to play catch?"

"Errr, no," the Pichu was nervous, "You could keep the ball." and the mouse ran for its life. Fearrow just stared at the ball for the rest of the day.

Another was a Monferno running along the field, and spotting Fearrow sitting on a branch.

"Oh, look," the monkey mocked, "One of those tempered, 'tyrants' of the skies."

"Tyrant," Fearrow just glanced at the monkey, "I don't rule the skies."

"but your angry sons of bitches up there do." The Monferno ran expecting Fearrow to chase him, but he just sat there."

"I can't get even any one to at least play, or like me as a friend," Fearrow sat there, staring at the night sky.

Stars, the moon, and some flying Pokemon zooming in the air were visible, even Haunchkrow, who now is used to crash landing to get first in races. Fearrow thought about his hyper-active friend in the crater at the moment.

"Heheh," Fearrow chuckled a bit, "she is still happy as ever." Fearrow thought back to when he was a Spearrow

As a Spearrow, Lucus used to push him to the limit. Of course, Lucus pushed himself, as well as him way to far.

"Ugh," Lucus dropped to the ground, "Okay, I really have to remember to not run at the speed of flight."

Spearrow was at a crawl at the moment. They were in the middle of a clearing in a forest, and Lucus was beginning to unpack, "I guess we have to sleep here tonight," Lucus turned to the bird, "See if you can find some firewood to cook dinner.

Food sounded just about right to Spearrow, and Lucus knew how to make Pokefood. In a blink, Spearrow was off.

Lucus did blink, and remarked, "At the mentioning of food, he is more faster than the Champion's Garchomp."

Spearrow, going at remarkable speeds, was scanning the forest's floor for wood, until...

Crash!

The next thing he knew, someone crashed head first into him, and his beak was stuck on the floor. The unknown being was able to stand again.

"Okay," Spearrow muttered to himself, "I am really screwed if I crashed into a Luxray or something."

Need a wing," the other being asked Spearrow, and the bird was trying to see who it was.

"Sure," Spearrow muttered, and in two seconds, two wings were tugging on his neck, and he came flying out, crashing into the nearby tree. In fact, both of them were slumped on the base of the tree.

"Ugh, my head," Spearrow stood up rubbing his wing on his head, "Aye, who got me out of there?"

"Under you," a voice said from under him, and Spearrow stepped aside to see that it was a Merkrow, "That was fun! Come on, get your beak stuck on the ground again."

"Spearrow blinked at the bird, "You liked being sent into that tree?"

"I crashed into many things in my life," the Merkrow took flight, and hit the tree again, "I may look dumb doing this, but after a few hundred impacts, I actually had fun."

"Actually, that looks kind of silly," Spearrow chuckled a bit, "I think its funny."

"Hmmm," The Merkrow flew down, and grabbed Spearrow with her tallons, "Then try it."

"Wait! What-Ugh," Spearrow knew the wonderous joys of being imprinted on a tree. Really, his beak was now stuck in the tree.

Merkrow giggled, "You look really silly."

Spearrow thought what Merkrow was looking at, and laughed, "I bet I do."

"I gotcha," Merkrow tugged on Spearrow again, and again, were sent flying, this time landing on the ground.

"Actually," Spearrow stood up, "that was kind of fun."

"Hey," Merkrow turned to the bird, "Your actually calm for a Spearrow."

"Well," Spearrow closed his eyes, "I am one of those birds that us in the Stratisphere of the sky, are called Whimps, though I wonder what you call hot-heads that lose to a Whimp."

"Fried chicken," Merkrow replied.

"Hot-head, chicken. Hmmm," Spearrow thought, "That actually could work."

Merkrow giggled again, and went up to Spearrow, and rubbed her head on his chest. This...caught him off gaurd, and he tumbled backwards with a bright blush on his face.

"Try to catch me!" Merkrow shouted as she took flight.

Spearrow stood up, and shook his head, "Hey, I am going to get you for that," Spearrow took flight, gripping on some sticks that fell from the tree after they crashed, and chased after the dark bird.

Being able to blend in with the darkness, and going fast may make the challenge seem hard, but her giggling, and the fact that she liked to crash into trees a lot made it easy to catch up with her.

They both ended up going through the clearing where Lucus was preparing some of the food, and he looked up. "Hey Spearrow, you brought the wood, and a friend as well."

Spearrow dropped the sticks in front of Lucus, and continued flying after Merkrow in circles.

Merkrow then decided to follow Lucus and Spearrow, and eventually decided to let Lucus catch her.

Fearrow shook his head, "Nah, she's just a friend." But just thinking about her made that blush come back on his face again, "but I can't keep her out of my head." Fearrow began comically banging his head on a tree.

"Hey Fearrow!" Haunchkrow shouted from above, "If your trying to forget something, try flying with us."

Fearrow stopped his attempt to either forget, or mane himself, and looked up at the bird. He didn't notice that he still had the blush on his face, and Haunchkrow down, of course crashing into a tree, and went up to Fearrow, and Fearrow put his head in the leaves.

"Okay," Haunchkrow stared at the odd postion that her friend was in, "other than the question of why your head is in the leaves, why haven't you flown all this time?"

Still in the leaves, "Errr, I really don't feel like flying."

"After all that time put in the PC," Hanchkrow started playfully poking him with her staff, or whatever that thing in their hands are, "I thought you were happy to be out of there."

Fearrow stayyed silent, until Haunchkrowknocked him down on the branch, and rubbed her neck on his. His face became reder through the feathers.

Haunchkrow took flight, "You know what to do!"

For the hell of it, Fearrow decided to play Haunchkrow's little game.

With another high-speed chases that they had when they were younger, both were circling around the Day Care center, Haunchkrow giggling, and Fearrow hell bent on tagging her.

Eventually, Fearrow was above Hanchkrow, and this was going on all night, in fact, it was mid-night, and the young Pokemon were in the center sleeping. Everyone else were enjoying themselves.

"Gotcha!" Fearrow declared as he dive-bombed right on Haunchkrow, both plumiting towards the ground, and crating another crater on the ground.

"Hahaha," Haunchkrow laughed, "Wow, Fearrow, you know me well."

Fearrow dusted himself off, while the other Pokemon left inside the Day Care center to hit the hay, "Well explains your counter for a Stone Edge was ramming into it."

"And it didn't hurt," Haunchkrow walked towards Fearrow, and put her wing around Fearrow, "Now that we had some fun, now it is time to talk."

"About what?" Fearrow asked.

"Let's talk about 'Why have you been so mopy for the past three days?'" Haunchkrow now had on a serious, and Fearrow's neck stiffin.

"Errrr," Fearrow was thinking of a lie to say to Haunchkrow instead of humilating himself in front of her.

Wack!

"OW," Fearrow rubbed his head after getting a bop on the head from Haunchkrow.

"You stamer when you are lying," Haunchkrow playfully poked him again, "I already know you very well, like where your ticklish spots are."

Fearrow frantically knocked the staff from Haunchkrow, "Oh no you don't, I don't want to be a bable of laughs again."

"Then tell me," Haunchkrow picked her staff, or stick, or what ever, "What's bugging you, or the tickling begins!"

Now embarassment seemed better than being tickled to death.

"It, it," Fearrow tried to get it out.

"Yes," Haunchkrow had her stick ready to tickle him if he lied.

"It, it was because no one wanted to do anything with me," Fearrow looked down.

"What do you mean," Haunchkrow looked down on the depressed bird.

"They all avoided, even a Pichu child when I asked to play catch, and a Monferno who said soem unpleasant things about my kind."

"You mean that Monferno that I 'Accidently' crushed when I heard he made some nasty comments about a Fearrow." Haunchkrow asked.

"That was him on the stretcher?" Fearrow asked, and Haunchkrow nodded.

Haunchkrow put her wing on Fearrow's back, "Not everyone wanted to avoid you," Haunchkrow began to rub Fearrow's back to cheer him up, "Some of the flying types wanted you to join in our fun, even me, but if you didn't want to fly, we didn't ask."

"They did," Fearrow looked up into Haunchkrow's odd purple eyes.

Haunchkrow nodded, "though there is still another thing bothering you."

Fearrow stayed silent.

"Hmmm," Haunchkrow thunk for a bit, "Since I read a calendar recently, I read that it was the Fearrow's and Spearrow's mating season."

"" Fearrow just froze.

"Stun silence means that I was correct," Haunchkrow giggled, "You thought that soemone other than a Fearrow would not want to be your mate?"

Again, silence.

"I am really good at this," Haunchkrow looked towards the Day Care, which had its lights off, "Well, that isn't true."

"Fearrow looked at Haunchkrow.

"Someone did like you when I was up in the sky."

"Who?" Fearrow asked, regaining confedience.

"Isn't it obvious," Haunchkrow giggled.

"Actually, no," Fearrow responded, and Haunchkrow hit her head with her own stick.

"Me, you feather brain," and then Haunchkrow had her beak on Fearrow's, doing a bird's version of a kiss.

Fearrow was not expecting this. His best friend, one he was thinking about a few hours ago, and wondering how they flew that much without stopping, was now on his beak. It must not be real. Though it felt really good, and he actually cheered up knowing that someone did like him.

In about 30 or so seconds, which is how long they held their breathes, Haunchkrow pulled away.

"And I'll be happy to be your mate," Haunchkrow gave another giggle as she saw Fearrow's red face.

Now Fearrow's was examining Haunchkrow, but was snapped out of his trans when...

"What are you looking at," Haunchkrow said playfully when Fearrow ended up looking at her breasts.

Fearrow snapped his head back up after that, and saw Haunchkrow giggling like mad.

"Sorry," Fearrow apoligized for his ungentlemen-like behavior.

"Ahh, you don't have to," Haunchkrow laughed, "Your going to be staring at my breasts a lot. I'm already used to it now, and it was your first glance."

"Heheh," Fearrow chuckled a bit and looked around and saw that the gates were closed, "I guess were stuck here for the night."

"I guess so," Haunchkrow yawned, "I guess we have to sleep on the floor like we used to do with Lucus when we were in the desert."

"Well," Fearrow sat down, "I could," Fearrow guidded Haunckrow's head towards his stomach.

"Be my own personal Pillow," Haunchkrow yawned again, "That...is a good idea."

"Well I have to keep you confer- hey!" Fearrow now noticed that Haunchkrow was now out like a light, "Ah, Haunchkrow, Hyper-active during the day, and out the moment she closes her eyes to 'rest' them, but your still that beautiful Merkrow I met. Well, your actually the same."

"ZZZZZZZZ," Haunchkrow began to snore, and Fearrow knew that he might not go to sleep unless her breathing went down.

Fearrow sat there for about 2 hours before Haunchkrow stirred awake.

Also, Fearrow noticed a unusal smell 10 minutes ago.

"Hey Fearrow," Haunchkrow spoke sleepily.

"Yes, love," Fearrow responded.

"Can you follow me for a second," Haunchkrow asked as she stood up, and headed for a tree.

"Why?" Fearrow wanted to know.

When they went on the tree, Haunchkrow was much more awake, and had an evil look on her face, and that smell that Fearrow was now hooked on was still there.

"Why did we come here?" Fearrow stared around and at the sky with Haunchkrow.

Haunchkrow closed her eyes, and giggled, "Well, notice we are alone out here?"

"Yeah," Fearrow turned to Haunchkrow, "So why is that important?"

"Do you know what some mates do late at night," Haunchkrow asked.

Fearrow thought for a second, and examined Haunchkrow again, and when he looked at the ground, he noticed that the bark between Haunchkrow's tallons was damp, and something was dripping from pusy. Fearrow's head shot up. "Wait, you want-"

"Wow your quick," Haunchkrow giggled as she knocked Fearrow onto his back, "So, how bout some more fun?"

Fearrow was blushing bright red, and a pinkish flesh was starting to grow between his Tallons.

"It seems your cock agrees," Haunchkrow stared at the growing rod, and waiting for a response from Fearrow to go.

"Sure," Fearrow answered, and moaned as Haunchkrow took his cock into her beak, and her tounge was rubbing it.

Haunchkrow kept moving her tungue on the eerecting cock. She moaned as she felt herself being pushed back by the Fearrow's manhood.

Fearrow on the other hand wanted to do more than this.

Fearrow's cock grew up to 12 inches, and Haunchkrow began sucking on the large rod.

Fearrow groaned, "Okay, I gona burst."

Haunchkrow kept on sucking until a grunt from Fearrow indicated that he couldn't hold it in anymore, and Haunchkrow recieved a mouth full of cum in her both. She swallowed that up quickly, and licked the tip of the erected cock.

"That's really, ahhh," Fearrow groaned.

"Okay," Haunchkrow laid on her back, "Now it's your turn to do whatever you want with me."

Fearrow stood up, and walked to Haunchkrow. He looked down at the Witch, or wizzard like bird, and gave a peck on her beak. Then he looked at her breasts.

Haunchkrow knew where he was staring at, "If you want to put em in your mouth, go ahead."

Fearrow jumped at the moment to open his beak to reveal his tungue, and put his beak on her right breast. He began licking it as Haunchkrow gave moans of pleasure. He enjoyed the moment right now, and will enjoy more later.

He kept moving his tungue up and down on her breast, and sucked on it. He noticed it grew larger, and Haunchkrow's moans were louder. After the right one was at its largest, about the size of a football, he repeated it on the left one. More moaning came from Haunchkrow as the left breast grew as large as the right.

"Now put that tungue to use in my pusy," Haunchkrow said blissfully with her eyes closed.

"Of course," Fearrow moved his face towards the bottome of her body. He saw that the smell grew stronger, and was very fragrant between her tallons.

"You really wanted me to do this," Fearrow mocked, and he ended up being bopped on the head by Haunchkrow's stick.

Fearrow opened his beak wide as his tungue entered the womanhood of Haunchkrow's.

He licked up all that he could slurp out. Pinkish liquids that taste wonderful, even though he couldn't tell the taste to anything. Haunchkrow jumped a lot, and was bucking herself to the motion of Fearrow's tungue. He finally reached a barrier, one he would break later, and started rubbing it quickly.

"Oh, Arceus, this is great!" Haunchkrow shouted as Fearrow began licking the walls of her pusy.

Eventually, as Fearrow kept on licking, Haunchkrow's walls began to close tight, and Fearrow's tungue was stuck. He knew what was next. He felt Haunchkrow's pulsating, and her breathing get heavier.

"Now I'm gona burst," Haunchkrow informed as her breathing became harder.

Some liquid shot down her pusy, and went straight out. Fearrow was able to drink it, but most of it ended up on his face.

Haunchkrow was now breathing very hard, and Fearrow looked down at his cock. It grew to 16 inches, and was pulsing like it wanted to come off. He wanted to enter Haunchkrow, and couldn't wait anymore.

He walked towards Haunchkrow, who now opened her eyes to stare at the large rod between Fearrow's tallons, "Wow, that's one big stick you got there."

"Well it's one big stick that wants to be in you," Fearrow replied, " Now open your tallons wide for me."

Haunchkrow opened her tallons, and Fearrow saw his target. A entryway for his manhood to enter, and the fun to begin.

He laid on Haunchkrow, feeling her harden breasts, and his cock nearing her opening.

"Come on already," Haunchkrow complained, "Let's start."

"If you insist," Fearrow chuckled as his cock's bulb was inside Haunchkrow's pusy, and she gave a loud groan.

Fearrow kept moving forward, voming a little back to rile-up Haunchkrow, until he reached her virgin walls.

"Side-effects may include a painful stinging, bleeding, a lost of youw virginity, and posibly a shout of pain," Fearrow joked, and Haunchkrow's face turned into one of impaiance.

"Okay, okay, I know it's gona hurt," Haunchkrow had her wings around him, "and I'll pull myself if you don't."

"Okay," Fearrow as he put his beak on hers, and lunged forward.

MMMMMMMMMMMMM!

He went from being halfway in, to all the way in a nano second, and Haunchkrow began saying curses under Fearrow's beak.

Her breathing was quick, but when it calmed, Fearrow removed his beak. "Want me to start?"

"Jack away," Haunchkrow said laying her head back.

Fearrow pulled his cock back, leaving the tip in Haunchkrow's pusy, and pushed it back in. It's his first time, so he was trying to find his rythem. Haunchkrow, though, was enjoying it any.

"Come on," Haunchkrow earged on, "Faster! Faster!"

Fearrow pulled it back, and in, at a much faster rate. Soon, he was going at three lunges a second. Haunchkrow's began gasping faster and faster.

He was basically trying to break through her curvix what the strength he possed.

"Harder!" Haunchkrow shouted to Fearrow, and he did.

He squeezed something in her, and she was moaning from it. Fearrow's cock grew even larger, and he was beginging to grunt.

"All right," Fearrow started breathing heavily, "I can't hold it in for long."

"Well I am going to- gah!" Haunchkrow shouted as when hard push made her muscles react. Her walls closed tightly around his cock, and started pulsing very hard.

"I-I can-" Fearrow was going to say when a blast of liquids washed over his cock, and out of her pusy again. The squeezing was too much, and a loud grunt from Fearrow, meant that he lost his hold, and a shower of cum entered Haunchkrow's pusy, deep in infact, and out of it.

Both their liquids were in Haunchkrow's pusy, on the tree, and some fell off the tree. Fearrow then fell on Haunchkrow, breathing heavily.

"That was the most fun I ever had," Haunchkrow said as she was gasping for air.

"Best time I ever spent with you," Fearrow went towards Haunchkrow's beak, and kissed it, "I'll never forget tonight."

"Wanna do it again," Haunchkrow asked suggestively.

"Maybe the next time we are here, or alone in the woods, "Fearrow smiled.

"Well now I'm really tired," Haunch said yawning, before she was out cold by saying, "Good night love."

Fearrow yawned, and began to fall in a deep sleep, "Good night to you to."

Soon, their were both out cold.

Eleven days later, Lucus came back to pick up his Pokemon.

"Hello Lucus," the lady at the counter greeted the Trainer, "Come to pick up your Pokemon?"

"Yep," Lucus handed the lady $2800 Poke to the lady, "Come to get my Haunchkrow and Fearrow back."

"I'll get my husband on that," the lady smiled, and left.

Soon, two blurs flew on to the counter. It was Fearrow and Haunchkrow, but something was different to Lucus.

"Hey tuys," Lucus said as both birds rubbed their heads on his, and were much closer to each other than ever.

Lucus looked at Fearrow and saw he was more happier, and then he looked at Haunchkrow. She was a bit pudgier, and Lucus frowned.

"Come on Haunchkrow," Lucus frowned, "Your the most hyper-active, how did you let yourself go."

"She actually was flying like crazy until a few days ago, and then she began gaining weight," the lady came back, "Have a nice day."

"You too," Lucus left with his birds following suit.

In the sky, Lucus was ridding on Fearrow, with Haunchkrow flying a bit slower right next to them.

"I still wonder what happen to you Haunchkrow," Lucus stared at the two love-birds that Lucus noticed that they were much closer to each other, "but it's nice you guys like each other a lot."

"(I hope he likes the surprise,)" Haunchkrow turned to Fearrow and chuckled.

"(The surprise will answer all his questions,)" Fearrow also chuckled.

"I wonder what you two are laughing about," Lucus stared at the giggling birds.

A few weeks later...

"Okay," Lucus was staring it his Haunchkrow who looked like she was in pain, and was much larger, "I am going to freak out since we are in the middle of a forest with no Pokemon Center in sight."

Fearrow was trying to calm down Haunchkrow, and Infernape, Luxray, Mightyena, and Mantyke were looking along. These were Lucus's Pokemon.

"(She's,)" the four Pokemon all said in unison.

"(Yeah,)" Fearrow nodded as a loud shreek came from Haunchkrow.

"Lucus knelt down to Haunchkrow, "Are you," Then lucus notice something coming out between her tallons, "What in the world."

Haunchkrow kept pushing, and pushing, until a sigh came from her as a Poke Egg came out, and Lucus's face turned pale.

"This answers a lot of questions except one," Lucus stated as he picked up the dark egg with a white stripe around it.

"(What is it)" Mantyke asked.

"With who did you get a relaxing treatment from?" Lucus still rubbed the egg, "but having a baby Pokemon will be fun.

Infernape, Mantyke, Mightyena, and Luxray all pointed to Fearrow.

Fearrow hid his face in Haunchkrow chest.

"So that's why you were happy when you came out of the Day Care," Lucus smiled as he hugged the egg, "I almost forgot that was the Fearrow's mating season."

Everyone laughed, including Fearrow and Haunchkrow at how long it took Lucus to figure all that out.

-----------

I never back down from a bet. I type what I am ordered to type. For something written in one hour, it's pretty good. I actually had to read other fics with this topic, and I thank you for giving ideas!

Marth: That's what a true Altian knight would. Well done Smash Knight 23.

Thank You.

R and R. I want to know if this was good so I can rub it in my brothers face.


End file.
